Holiday - A Fabian Cancellara One-Shot
by KnightOfStarlight
Summary: Cyclist Fabian Cancellara of Radioshack invites you to Switzerland after the national road race...


Switzerland... wow. I just cant wait for the national road race, of corse the only one I want I Fabian, sweet Fabian Cancellara. After all, he is the one who invited me to meet him after the race, in a small cafe just outside the ski resort where he had aranged for us to stay. I can't believe he's asked me!? Just split up with his wife... It will be arwkward for him, I suppose he needs a good friend to support him through it.  
I'm I the cafe nervously sipping my creamy hot chocolate waiting patiently for my hero... the drink is almost as nice as Cancellara himself... although I'd never dream of telling him how much I lust for him after hes trusted me as a good friend. I'm in such a daze, thinking of the times we could have in france, cycling the roads of 'le tour' and stopping off to have swiss rolls and picnicks in the fresh fields full sunflowers. I stop myself as he walks in. Fabu walks up to my table, right next to the window looking straight out into the mountains. On the table there is a cup of hot, steamy tea which awaits him. Greeting me properly with a kiss on my hand, such a gent, and then sitting down. He talks all about the race with such enthusiasm and I cant even think... just looking at his handsome face as he talks... "you know why I... I requested you here?" hes asks, his face turning to Mr. cool with his sexy swiss accent. I shake my head in reply. "Well... You know I split up and everything, some may say its too early, but I dont even care because I married the wrong person and I know how much you have loved me all your life because you continuously tell me on twitter and facebook etcra.." I cant BELIEVE what hes saying! "Well, I just want you to have the time of your life, here with me.. " I have know idea what my expersion looks like right now, I am in shock. "please.. ok, then just stay for a week?!" His little cute face pleading me, he reaches out and grabs me by the hands and kisses me for what must be at least 10 minuites! Long, taste full and so cancellara style.. we open our eyes and look at eacher, then suddenly turn to the window to see a bunch of journalists and TV crew clapping and cheering. We turn to eachother and laugh, My holiday starts here!  
The days flew by.. Skiing in the alps was heaven..  
On the last day he takes me in the car for about an hour, driving through the swiss wilderness holding hands, this is unreal. We come to the edge of a small snow coverd village were the car comes to a stop outside one of the houses. It is a small lodge, made from wood. It only has one level, very quaint, tranquill place. Three steps up to the door and porch with potted plants, white and purple. I can just make out a little shed with bike parts and bike racks, spotting a frame with "TRE" through the window, knowing it will be a trek bike, what else? There is already a car in the drive, but its absolutly covered in snow. Cancellara Jumps out in leaps and bounds, runs up the steps and runs instide, diving on the sofa. I follow him inside and when I get in, there is a note on the kichen table. It reads "I love you. I want to marry you. If you do not want this, please leave now, haha only joking, please dont leave, I want you forever, Cancellara xx" I am half laughing, but supprised, shocked and bewilderd at the same time! Just then that certain cyclist is leaning against the wall in his full lycra kit. His hand above his head brushing through his hair with full knowledge that I will not be albe to resist at all. I stare at him searching every part of his body, drooling. then I notice a box.. in his hand.. words pour out my mouth "whats that! your asking me to marry you? this is my dream, I love you, I love you!" we run for eachother and he unzips his shirt as I force my hands round his manly chest, hugging him so tight.  
In the evening, we sit together on the brown fur rug, snuggled up by the warm fire in the back room of the house. There is a small window wich has a lovely view of the garden, I can see the trees blowing in the wind as the darkness closes in. I am lying in his strong arms looking up at his wonderfully cute smile whilst we help ourselves to a selection of traditional swiss truffles, each of which are decorated with a small swiss flags in the corner and fancy writting in a forgien language. "Oh how I just can't beleive I am here with you" I whispered, stroking his face. He grinned, reached for another chocolate and poped it into his mouth. He chuckled. He looked back at me with that inocent face, still with his massive grin and that little glint in his eye. "You're so adorable!" I couldnt help my self let out with a slight squeak in my voice. Oh Fabu.. Hes moving ever closer... "close your eyes" ... that swiss accent... I follow his command, as he holds my head back as he places his soft lips onto mine. So soft, so delecate. I relax totaly and just let him take me, his kiss becoming stronger and stronger by the second. Putting my hand through his thick brown hair... we stop. He opens his eyes and I stare right back into his beautiful hazle eyes. " I really love you, you know?... really love you" He stresses. We are both sitting up and he takes my hand ever so gently, rubbing my palm "I want more for us two". His 'trying to be serious' face turns into a smile and I cant help but laugh, at the same time tears are falling down my face... "yes, yes, I want more, I have loved you my whole life, but..." I stop. "But what?" Fabian removes the tears from my face. " will..y.. you be with me forever?" I ask stuttering on almost all of my words. His expession grows into a kind of WTF look with a massive smile on his face, I laughs, he laughs... "What kind of a silly question it that!?" he blurts out, springing to his feet with me in his arms, laughing all the way as he carrys me along the corridor and throws me onto his king size bed I can't help but smile...  
The room is very plain, modern, but definatly him, the bed with a gigantic white curtain over it. Without even bothering to turn on the light, Fabu walks and climbs ontop of me. I pull him so close to me. Before I know it, hes in his underwear... how good he looks.. he catches me taking a glance at his boxers. He gives me that look, with one eye brow raised "want to take these off?" he asks sarcasticaly, already knowing the answer, or at least the answer he wants to hear. he presses his full weight down onto me, I can feel the sensation from his genetals touching me. He smirks and raps his arms round my body, taking every move with his body and lips so slow. Hes teasing me, but he wants me just as much as I want him... thats it, the pace quickens and he can't handle it anymore, hes only teasing himself. I rap my leg round him as we role into the covers. I can hardly breath. he rolls to the side of me, pushing himself up against me with his lips still locked to mine. I love him so much, we cant stop. Turning and moveing, both with such passion and lust with one another. His voice is so deep, so strong and harsh and his breathing becomes frantic and his hair falls over his face and his eyes close as we move into eachother evenmore sensationaly. I can feel his hand going lower… I gasped. Pleasure was completely taking over my body, I just couldn't help it. I dig my nails as hard as I possibly can into his back, Cancellara grasping me tight, I pull him as close as I can to me, biting his lips and entangling my fingers in his hair. His hips are moving so fast, I need him forever! We finally lay down on the bed, hand in hand, in astonishment. I look over and notice his sweat-matted hair and sparkling eyes looking straight back at me... we hold eacother passionatly all through the night. This is the best night in my life...  
I can hear faint noises, like someone next to me, as I open my eyes to realise where I am. I can just see the window from the bed and notice the tops of mountains and the snow falling slowly, remembering just where I am. Then looking aside me to see none other then Fabian Cancellara, still holding me as he rests. I embrace him back, kiss him faintly as I drift off, knowing I will be in safe hands for the rest of my life.


End file.
